Archived News
Here, old news shown on the site's main page can be found. 2017 May * May 9th 2017 - SteamWorld Heist's soundtrack is receiving a vinyl. It can be bought in two editions; autographed ($40) and not autographed ($30). April * April 13th 2017 - Image & Form have began ambassador challenges again, this time for SteamWorld Dig 2. It involves naming a robot that arrives in El Machino and if you win, you'll receive free copies of SteamWorld Dig 2. March * March 17th 2017 - A demo For SteamWorld Dig 2 will be playable at EGX Rezzed, which takes place from the 30th March - 1st April. * March 6th 2017 - Reminder: The recently announced SteamWorld Dig 2 will be playable at PAX East from March 10th - 12th. There will also be some special SWD2 'swag' being handed out. February * February 28th 2017 - SteamWorld Dig 2 has been announced, and is slated for a summer release as a Nintendo Switch timed-exclusive. It marks the return of the original's gameplay and will feature Dorothy as the protagonist. It is also supposed to be much longer than the original. 2016 December * December 23rd 2016 - 2017 is set to be the 20th anniversary of Image & Form. The SteamWorld Ambassador Challenges are set to return and "SteamWorld Project 2017" is going to be playable at PAX East. November * November 23rd 2016 - SteamWorld Heist has been temporarily put on hold for Xbox One and Android, in order for Image & Form to work full force on the next SteamWorld game. * November 10th 2016 - SteamWorld Heist has been 'surprisingly' released on IOS for $7.00/€7.00/£5.00. It is compatible with any iPhone, iPad or iPod touch with IOS 8.0 or later. October * October 20th 2016 - The Nintendo NX has finally been revealed as the Nintendo Switch. Image & Form have have announced that they have recieved dev kits for the console. September * September 30th 2016 - The Wii U version of SteamWorld Heist has been released in Europe with a 25% launch discount. The American release will follow in early October, and the SteamWorld Collection has also been released. * September 19th 2016 - SteamWorld Heist is currently 25% off on Steam, alongside SteamWorld Dig which is 75% off. The SteamWorld Heist Hat DLC has also been released which includes the three fan-designed hats for free, and a new set of ten hats inspired by "classic sci-fi and fantasy". Eight of the ten hats are animated, and they launch for a price of $2.00/€2.00/£1.59. August * August 23rd 2016 - It seems a new SteamWorld game is in development under the name 'SteamWorld Quest'. The project was found in a document on the Creative Europe website, and was later commented on by Julius Guldbog, who said: “Look at that! We’ll share more about our next game when the time is right. It’s so deep in its initial stage that there’s no point in talking about it.” * August 19th 2016 - A PS4 version of the SteamWorld Collection has been announced and will be published by Rising Star Games in both US and EU territories. The winners of the most recent ambassador challenge have been announced and they are as follows: 'Myl Creates' for the 'Swag Cap', 'Arsidana' for 'Brain Freeze', and 'Leo Carvalho' for the 'Paper Boat'. These hats will be featured in an upcoming DLC hat pack. * August 5th 2016 - A standalone release for the SteamWorld Collection has been announced and the US release date is the 11th October. July * July 26th 2016 - Nintendo and Image & Form have announced two retail 'Nintendo eshop Selects' titles coming to Wii U on 30th September. One of these is the 'SteamWorld Collection' which includes both SteamWorld Heist and SteamWorld Dig. It includes all previously released DLC. US release is currently TBC and it should be noted, this is the first release of the Wii U version of SteamWorld Heist. The EU version will be published by Nintendo of Europe and the US version will be published by Rising Star Games. * July 7th 2016 - The SteamWorld Heist ambassador challenges have returned, starting with a hat DLC designing contest. The winning hat(s) will be included in an upcoming hat DLC pack. The closing date is July 31st and Image & Form have announced they will be taking a summer break until August 1st. June * June 2nd 2016 - SteamWorld Heist had been announced for Steam (PC, Mac, Linux) and will be released worldwide on June 7th, alongside the PS4 and PSVita versions. It will launch with a 15% discount and the Outsider DLC. May * May 27th 2016 - The PS4 and PSVita versions of SteamWorld Heist have been delayed by about a week. The new release dates are June 7th for North America and June 8th for Europe and Australia. * May 17th 2016 - SteamWorld Heist has been announced for PS4 and PSVita and will be released on the 31st of May, along with a 15% discount, the 'Outsider' DLC, and the previous update. April * April 28th 2016 - The SteamWorld Heist DLC has been released alongside an update with French, German, Italian, Spanish, and Russian language options, as well as added inventory space. The DLC costs $4.99/€4.99/£4.49. * April 22nd 2016 - DLC for SteamWorld Heist has been announced called "The Outsider" and will be released on April 28th. More details will be released early next week. * April 20th 2016 - Image & Form will be at PAX East with demos for SteamWorld Heist HD.